


a proposition

by rosieryus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singer AU, Slice of Life, i don't ship them irl btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieryus/pseuds/rosieryus
Summary: sapnap and george compete for dream's love while falling for each other along the way (but they don't want to admit it).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	a proposition

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually based off of a kpop au i wrote but i changed it to match the dream team because i've been watching a lot of their videos recently. i was also unsure about using their real names or their youtube names because i've usually done real names but ?? it didn't seem right to call dream clay lmaooo 
> 
> also icb i'm reverting back to my middle school minecraft youtuber phase quarantine has really got me going through it
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy

Sapnap had loved Dream since he saw him for the first time. Actually, no, that’s a lie. He absolutely  _ despised _ Dream when he walked into the training room one morning, the instructor introducing him to the rest of them. 

“This is Dream, he got accepted about a week ago.” The rest of the trainees immediately migrated over to him, mesmerized by his pretty face. He was probably the most attractive one there, but Sapnap’s pride couldn’t let him admit that. 

Thus began his dislike of Dream. Sapnap knew that Dream noticed that he wasn’t as open with him as he was with the other trainees, as Dream’s eyes often drifted over to him and he always tried to talk to him after practice. Sapnap ignored him. After all, Dream was just too pretty for his own good. He probably didn’t have to work that hard to get into the company. His face did everything for him. 

It wasn’t until he heard crying coming from one of the practice rooms at midnight that his opinion of Dream began to change. He was unable to sleep because a song was stuck in his head, so he decided to head to one of the studios. He felt the urge to go and write it, so there he was, walking through the hallways of the company. He walked past one of the singing rooms, doubletracking after hearing someone crying. He was shocked to see Dream laying on the floor, sweat causing his hair to matt to his forehead unevenly and sobs wracking through his whole body. He had an arm over his face, so he didn’t notice when Sapnap walked over to him, choosing to sit down by his side. 

“Hi,” Sapnap said softly, staring up at one of the lights hanging from the ceiling. 

Dream’s arm flew down from his face, accidentally hitting Sapnap in the ribs. 

“Damn,” Sapnap groaned in pain, “I didn’t know you were so strong.” 

“I’m so sorry! You surprised me,” Dream’s voice dripped with guilt. 

He sat up and stared down at Sapnap, unconsciously moving his hand like he was going to touch Sapnap’s shoulder reassuringly, but froze and retracted it.

“It’s okay,” Sapnap reassured, locking eyes with Dream. He had stopped crying when he realized Sapnap was there, but the wet tears stained his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy and his lips raw from being anxiously bitten. Why did he still look so pretty? Was it possible for him to  _ not _ look pretty? Sapnap didn’t think so. 

He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when Dream asked, “Why are you here?” There was a tinge of hurt to his tone because he knew Sapnap didn’t like him. He probably assumed Sapnap was there to make fun of him or something, as he did often during practice.

“I came to work on a song but I heard someone crying. Why are you crying, Dream?” Sapnap questioned. Dream’s surprise at how caring he sounded was evident in the way his eyes blew wide, quickly softening and looking the other way. 

“Why do you care? I’ve been trying to talk to you for so long and you always ignore me…”

“If you tell me why you were crying, I’ll tell you why I’ve been ignoring you,” Sapnap offered. He laid backwards, propping himself up on his elbows. Dream gawked at him while Sapnap looked back at him expectantly. 

“Come on sweetheart, we don’t have all day,” Sapnap said nonchalantly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He genuinely wanted to know what was wrong, but he couldn’t let it show. He hated Dream, he wasn’t supposed to really care about him. 

Dream sighed, fidgeting nervously where he sat on the floor. “I’ve been here for only a month and I knew I was going to have to work hard, and I  _ am _ working hard, but no one cares to recognize that. I know they don’t mean it with ill intent, but everyone keeps telling me that I don’t  _ have _ to try. I don’t have to work hard because I’m pretty. My face will do the work for me. I  _ hate _ that. I want to succeed because of my talent and hard work, not because of something I was given.” Dream paused, and even with his eyes closed Sapnap could tell that he was looking at him. He blinked them open, urging Dream to go on. “I’m tired of it. No one takes me seriously despite the fact that I’m trying so hard to improve. Tonight...” Dream paused, a tear falling from his eye. He was desperately trying to not cry. 

“It’s okay to cry, Dream,” he said quietly, causing the dam to break. The tears flowed freely down his face. 

“Tonight,” Dream began to finish, “I was practicing on my own. One of the vocal instructors came in and told me that it was pointless. She said I wasn’t very good and that I didn’t have potential, that I couldn’t get better. She just told me that I was pretty, so it didn’t matter if I was any good,” Dream’s breaths became more shallow as he sobbed. 

“Dream, breathe. Take a couple deep breaths for me, okay?” Dream nodded, taking a minute to steady his breathing. 

“It hurts so much, Sapnap. I want to be good, I want to succeed because of my talent,” he finished. Sapnap frowned, realizing that he had been completely wrong about Dream. 

He didn’t want to say the wrong thing when trying to comfort him, he didn’t want him to feel any worse. Sapnap stared at the ground, thinking. 

“Prove them wrong. Practice hard, become the best fucking vocalist in this damn company, show them that you’re more than your looks,” Sapnap replied after a couple moments, a slight anger leaking into his voice. 

“I’m  _ scared, _ Sapnap. What if they’re right? What if I’m not good enough?” 

“Don’t let them get to you, Dream. If you work hard, you’ll get there. And it seems that you already do.” 

“You think so?” Dream sniffled a bit, the tears subsiding. 

“I know so. And I’ll be there to help you along the way.” 

It was so fast that Sapnap barely registered that Dream had moved at all, and all of a sudden he was hugging him like his life depended on it. He wasn’t complaining, it definitely felt nice, and it felt even better when he wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist, hugging him back. Dream was much bigger than he was, but he felt so small and vulnerable that all Sapnap wanted to do was protect him. 

This is when Sapnap realized that his hatred from before was something else entirely. He wasn’t sure at that point, but looking back, he hated Dream because he knew he could love him. That if he let himself get close to him, he’d fall in love. 

_ And he did. _

“Are you going to tell me why you were ignoring me?” Dream asked softly, moving away. 

“Fuck, now I feel awful,” Sapnap replied, mostly to himself. 

“Why?” 

“I hated you because you were so pretty. I thought that you didn’t work hard. I thought everything was handed to you,” he confessed. Red rose to his face.

“You think I’m pretty?” Was that seriously the only thing Dream thought was relevant about that? 

“I mean, yeah. After what you’ve explained to me, doesn’t everyone?” 

“I guess… Since you were ignoring me, I was kinda craving your validation,” Dream admitted. Sapnap lifted his head up, quick enough to catch the light pink that dusted Dream’s cheeks. 

“You don’t need any validation from anyone. If you’re proud of yourself, then that’s what matters.”

“Will you really be there for me?” Dream asked, still in disbelief. 

“Only if you want me to,” Sapnap answered simply. Dream nodded fervently before hugging him one more time. 

And Sapnap was still there for Dream even when he left the company. He decided that being a singer wasn’t his dream after all, and began to associate with the underground rap community. While building his career from nothing, he was always there for Dream. He was there as a shoulder to cry on, as someone to share his joy with, as someone for Dream to rely on. But more importantly, Sapnap was his best friend and Dream was Sapnap’s. Despite falling in love with him along the way, Sapnap wouldn’t trade their friendship for the world. That’s why he never confessed because he was scared that it would ruin their relationship. He was content with how it was, but whenever Dream told him about a girl getting too close or a guy that recently started flirting with him, Sapnap couldn’t help but be jealous. He spent hours agonizing over it. He didn’t have any right to be jealous, but he couldn’t help but want Dream to be his. 

He did his best to ignore his feelings, but everytime Dream wrapped his arms around him, every time he asked if he wanted him to pick up anything for dinner, every time they sang together, Sapnap felt himself breaking. But for Dream, he taped himself back together. For Dream, he would do anything. 

Two years after that night in the vocal practice room, Dream released his first song. It was a painful journey, and Sapnap witnessed every second of it. He was there when Dream broke down because it was getting too hard, that he felt like he wasn’t getting any better. He was there when Dream needed help with his dancing because he was close to failing the last examination. He was there when other trainees were shit to him, saying that he was only still in the company because he was sleeping with the higher-ups. But he was also there when Dream aced all of his vocal examinations, when he got good enough to ace his dance and rapping tests, when he was being considered to debut as a soloist. Sapnap even wrote songs that he could include on his debut album if he wanted, to which Dream responded with a bone crushing hug and choruses of “I love you so much” and “I don’t deserve you.” 

Dream debuted with five songs, three of which Sapnap had written himself. The other two were written by Dream, with help from Sapnap along the way. Sapnap told him that he didn’t have to credit him, that he could take the music as his own, but Dream took his hands with his and said, “this is your debut as much as mine. this is  _ ours. _ ” Sapnap cried for the first time in five years. 

It wasn’t all that simple, of course. Dream wanted to prove to the world that he was worth more than his appearance, that it didn’t matter in order for him to succeed and achieve what he wanted. In every public appearance, he wore a mask. No one knew what he looked like except for the company and his close friends and family. 

“Is this really okay? I mean, is this what you want?” Sapnap had asked, after Dream came and visited him with this news. 

“I spent a lot of time thinking about it, and it is what I want. I want... I  _ need  _ to prove myself. The company agreed, which was surprising. Mostly because they thought it was an interesting concept and that the mystery would give me more ‘allure’ or some bullshit like that.” 

Sapnap nodded. (He kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he spoke he might spill that he enjoyed being one of the only ones who knew what Dream looked like). 

Of course, Dream had been there for Sapnap throughout his own journey as well. It wasn’t easy to break out in the underground rapping community because there was an overflow of talented people. Sapnap didn’t like admitting they were much more talented than himself. 

He wrote his own music and published it on SoundCloud, as well as performing it in bars (even though he was definitely not of age), but it was enough. He was doing what he loved and some people enjoyed it at least. Dream even snuck in a couple times to come to his shows, risking his own career. He tried to convince Dream to not come, but he looked at Sapnap with the iciest glare and replied, “I’m coming,” and Sapnap couldn’t argue after that.

_ Fire. _ That was the song that changed everything. Releasing his music wasn’t a big deal for him, all he did was upload it online and a couple people listened to it and complimented him, and that was it. He uploaded  _ Fire  _ at around 3 am, quickly shutting off his computer and snuggling into Dream’s arms. They often slept over at each other’s places, Sapnap liking Dream’s apartment much better than his own. He woke up to Dream shaking him awake, his smile taking up his entire face. His eyes turned into the tiny crescents that Sapnap adored, and he shoved his phone into Sapnap’s face. “Look! Your song went viral!” 

Sapnap was barely awake to comprehend what Dream said, blinking his eyes. “What?” he asked sleepily, mindlessly grabbing at Dream and pulling him back into his arms. 

“Sappie, your song.  _ Fire _ ? It’s at a million streams. Everyone is talking about it. Even people at the company I don’t know texted me to tell you congratulations!”

“You’re kidding. This is a joke,” Sapnap replied blatantly, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head into the crook of Dream’s neck. 

Again, a phone was shoved into his face. “See it for yourself. I’m not lying.” 

Bright numbers flashed in his face. One million? “What the fuck?” 

“Look at the comments too! They said that you’re really talented. Some even said they checked out your other stuff and loved it.” 

“What do I do about this? Where do I go from here?” 

“Create a twitter account and link it on your soundcloud, dummy. That way people can contact you easier for gigs and stuff,” Dream smiled at him, squeezing him so tightly that he could barely breathe. 

“I really love you, Dream,” Sapnap said softly, happy that he’s able to share a moment like this with someone he cares about so much. 

“I love you too.” 

Now, it was Dream’s turn. He had one of the most anticipated debuts despite being from a small company, and Sapnap was so proud of him. He proved them wrong. He proved everyone wrong. 

It was no small thing to have Sapnap’s name next to Dream’s on the tracklist. Sapnap had gained quite a bit of popularity, gaining almost eight hundred thousand followers on Twitter since he created it. He mostly talked about his music and interacted with fans, and didn’t mention much about his life and left Dream out entirely. It was for his own selfish reasons, of course, he didn’t want to share Dream with anyone. 

Twitter was a mess when the tracklist was released. Sapnap, a promising underground rapper who’s steadily rising in fame, and Dream, the mysterious trainee with spectacular vocals, working on an album together? There was so much talk about how amazing it was going to be, and it created a lot of pressure for the two. Sapnap knew Dream had his fears about his own songs not being enough, to which Sapnap silenced with whispered words of comfort. 

It was almost like a dream when Sapnap was invited backstage to watch Dream’s debut performance. Dream had watched him perform so many times, and it was finally Sapnap’s turn. The music began to flutter through the speakers, Dream beginning the choreography that he practiced so many times that it was basically second nature. This was the first time that Sapnap was seeing it since Dream wanted it to be a surprise, no matter how many times he pouted saying he wanted to watch it. Seeing Dream dance to a song that they worked on together was enough to make him cry for the second time. Dream was so beautiful, every move so graceful and calculated, it was captivating. 

Dream was right. He didn’t need his face. Everything was perfect. 

When it was over, Dream came back to a sobbing Sapnap. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Sapnap, pulling him close with a hushed whisper of “we did it.” 

The debut was good, sparking the beginning of Dream’s career. Being from a small company did make it hard to get recognition, but Dream was content. He was happy with his progress. Sapnap, however, got way too many emails of companies asking him to sign with them, including the one he left. He didn’t want to sign with any of them, liking to do what he wanted. 

“What if you created your own company?” Dream had mumbled absentmindedly one day while he was scrolling through his phone. 

Sapnap thought about it for a second. If he created his own company, the emails would stop and he would be able to continue to do what he wanted. “Good idea. I will,” he concluded, continuing to go about pouring his cereal as if he hadn’t made a life-changing decision. 

“Wait, what? I was kidding,” Dream said, shocked. 

Sapnap winked at him. “Me too.” 

“What are you going to do then?” 

“I don’t need a company to release music, right? I can continue uploading to soundcloud.”

“That’s true, but if you joined a company you could make a lot of money.” 

“I don’t need money because I have you,” Sapnap pretended to joke, not wanting Dream to know that he was actually serious. 

“I’m not your sugar daddy, come on,” Dream playfully hit him on the shoulder, both of them ending up in a fit of laughter. 

It was then Dream’s next release. He was even more nervous, since he wanted to live up to his fans’ demands. Dream wrote most of it, with help from Sapnap, and it took the world by storm. The song reached the top of the charts and everyone was talking about him. It made Sapnap a bit jealous, but he was happy for him. He was getting the success that he worked so hard for and deserved. 

Everything was going so great for them both, well, until he met George. 

Maybe it was more accurate to say that it was Sapnap who didn’t like this development. Sapnap had never liked George. They debuted a year or so before Dream, and immediately bathed in success. And this was only because they came from a big company. Sapnap was bitter, he and Dream had built their careers up from the bottom while George and his group barely had to lift a finger. The company probably wrote all their music, too. 

George’s company arranged for him and Dream to collaborate on a song. That in itself would have been fine, if it wasn’t for the fact that George was using him. His company was currently going through a huge scandal, something Sapnap didn’t care enough about to look into, but they were using this collaboration to garner some good publicity. Dream didn’t even care, he was on top of the world for being able to work with someone as “cool” as George was. 

“Sap, have you ever heard George sing? He’s so good, this song is going to be so amazing,” Dream said excitedly. Sapnap only groaned in response, unhappy that Dream was talking about him so much. Did he have some sort of crush on him or something? A fire shone in his eyes at the possibility. Again, he didn’t have any control over who Dream liked or did things with, but he couldn’t help but be consumed with jealousy.

When Dream met George for the first time, Sapnap did not hear the end of it. He talked about how cute and tiny George was and how he’s so sweet and talented. God, how Sapnap hated George. He refused to listen to any of George’s group’s songs on principle, he didn’t even care to find out what they were called. After one particularly tiring day of Dream talking about how cool George is, Sapnap broke. He took out his phone, tweeted a quick indirect, and put it back in his pocket. 

It was never meant to be anything more. Just a way for Sapnap to vent out his frustrations. When he opened Twitter a few hours later, his mentions were a mess. George had quoted his indirect, biting back at him. 

Sapnap knew he shouldn’t respond and just leave it at that, but he had a thing for making shit even worse, so he did. That began their outward rivalry with Dream stuck in the middle. Dream was upset with him for taking his “irrational dislike” too far, but some cuddling and take-out a couple hours later was enough to get Dream to forgive him. 

The next day, Sapnap found out that apparently it wasn’t enough. Dream burst into his apartment, wearing a smile that seemed a little scary from being stretched so far across his face. 

“What do you want?” Sapnap asked, scrolling through his phone mindlessly. He was getting quite creeped out by looking at Dream’s face. 

“How do you know I want something?” Dream pouted, coming up behind Sapnap from where he was seated on a stool, wrapping his arms around his waist and propping his head up on his shoulder. 

“You’re acting weird,” he responded, not looking up from his phone. 

“I always act like this, Sapnap,” he replied, squeezing Sapnap tighter. 

“Are you trying to suffocate me?” Sapnap asked, feigning disgust. He loved when Dream held him tight, but no one had to know that. 

“I’ll stop if you agree to come with me and George to dinner,” Dream said, his voice too sweet for Sapnap’s liking. 

“I have a better idea,” Sapnap set his phone down on the counter and spun around to face Dream, “what if we went to dinner without George?” 

“Sapnap~,” Dream whined, “you owe me this. I like him a lot and I want you to like him too!”

“I don’t want to like him. He’s just using you-” 

“Enough. I know you’re worried about me but you don’t have to be. George is really nice and I’m grateful for the opportunity, okay?”

Sapnap sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Just one dinner?” 

“Only one,” Dream assured. 

“Fine, okay,” Sapnap agreed, albeit very reluctantly. 

“I know you’ll like him once you get to know him.” 

“We’ll see,” Sapnap responded through gritted teeth. Dream didn’t notice. 

And so on the next Friday, Sapnap was pulled with Dream to a ridiculously expensive restaurant. 

This was one of the time’s when Sapnap was envious of Dream’s “no face” career. While he had to wear a mask and sunglasses to hide himself from the public, Dream was able to show off his face without fear. 

As Dream approached the hostess leaving Sapnap to wait a couple steps behind him, Sapnap couldn’t help but feel a bit dizzy. He tried to not think about this dinner at all, and now that he was here all of the feelings he was experiencing were crashing down at once. He was  _ scared.  _ He preferred to not know about Dream’s relationships because of his jealousy. He got upset sometimes, which was unfair to Dream, so he just avoided meeting the people that Dream was interested in. He knew it was selfish, and that he would have to eventually get over his feelings and support Dream. But today was not that day, and he was afraid to see how Dream interacted with George. 

He didn’t want to see  _ that _ feeling spark in Dream’s eyes when he looked at George.

His heart would break. And that was something he wasn’t ready for. 

“Sapnap,” a voice called from behind him, prompting him to turn around. He blinked at the man behind the voice, observing what he looked like in person. 

He didn’t expect him to be so short. 

“Dream!” Sapnap called out as Dream walked towards them, a smile gracing his face seeing his two friends together. “You didn’t tell me George was so tiny,” Sapnap cooed at him, stopping immediately once he felt Dream’s hand tighten around his shoulder. 

“Sapnap, be civil,” Dream whispered through gritted teeth. 

“You’re really not one to talk,” George responded, shrugging. Sapnap’s jaw dropped slightly. From their brief interactions on Twitter, Sapnap thought that he was easily riled up, but that wasn’t the case. He acted like it was nothing, and that annoyed Sapnap. His goal was to bother George enough to get him to leave, but that didn’t seem likely anymore. 

Before Sapnap could retort back, the hostess ushered them to their table. Dream purposely sat on the side that had one chair, forcing Sapnap and George to sit right next to each other. Sapnap glared at Dream only to see him smile mischievously. What, did he think that them being closer in proximity would make Sapnap hate George less? Because that definitely would not work. In fact, Sapnap would probably only hate him more. 

He turned to look at him, his eyes immediately turning to disgust. He almost dipped right then and there, but it would be even worse to leave Dream and George alone together. The way George looked at Dream, it was the same way Sapnap looked at him. He wanted to punch that look right off of George’s face. 

“So,” Dream began, “this isn’t so bad, right?” He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, a content smile on his face. 

Sapnap leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. “We’ll see,” his stubbornness leaking into his voice. Dream kicked him under the table, visibly annoyed with his attitude. 

“You’re here, so I don’t think so,” George replied, his tone flirtatious. He lifted up his glass to take a drink of water, and Sapnap wished he could mentally tip it over so it would spill all over George’s gucci shirt. That would show him. 

Dream  _ giggled. _ He fucking giggled! How was this allowed? Was George always like this with Dream? Sapnap didn’t know and frankly he didn’t want to know. What he did know was that he wanted to deck George and knock that flirty smile right off of his face. 

As the night went on, Sapnap knew he had to make a decision. He has watched on in horror for the past hour as George shamelessly flirted with Dream right in front of his face. The urge to fight him was getting harder and harder to resist.

He finally got his chance when Dream went to the restroom, fully intent on punching him at least once. 

“I have a proposition for you,” George said before Sapnap could move a muscle. Sapnap side-eyed him, cracking his knuckles on the table. 

“And what’s that?” 

“I see the way you look at Dream. I know you love him,” George leaned back, resting his arm across the back of Sapnap’s chair. “And here’s what I’m thinking. I like Dream, a lot, and I know you won’t back down. So, let’s compete for him. We both have to be okay with who he chooses in the end.” 

“He’d never choose you,” Sapnap responded, disinterested.

“Then why not agree? If you’re so sure he’d choose you then you have nothing to worry about.” 

“You don’t stand a chance.” 

“Do we have a deal?” George offered out his hand. 

Sapnap took it, George’s strength in the handshake surprising him. He turned back towards the table in a huff, opening his phone so he wouldn’t have to talk to George anymore. Competing for Dream’s love, it sounds so pathetic. But Sapnap wasn’t ever one to back down from a challenge, and maybe he would finally get a boyfriend out of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for a long time cause i haven't had much motivation so i will only continue if people actually read this :]


End file.
